The present invention relates to electronic shelf label (ESL) systems, and more specifically to a system and method of reducing noise in an electronic shelf label (ESL) system.
ESL systems typically include a plurality of ESLs for each merchandise item in a store. ESLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of ESLs to display the prices of the merchandise items.
One type of ESL is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,602. This type of ESL takes advantage of modulated backscatter communication techniques disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,683. Such systems may deal with noise using message pooling as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,048. These patents are all hereby incorporated by reference.
ESLs may be required to display information in many retail environments, including environments in which noise is present. Noise may come from other devices in the same frequency band, or devices that produce harmonics in the same frequency band. These sources of noise can cause system performance issues and hinder system integrity.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system of method of reducing noise in an ESL system.